


【呈丘】绿茶的整治办法

by peach2



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach2/pseuds/peach2
Summary: 私设一堆
Relationships: He Cheng/Brother Qiu (19 Days), 呈丘, 贺呈/丘哥
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	【呈丘】绿茶的整治办法

绿茶的整治办法

一. 宣示主权

最近四个小崽子组了个乐队，趁着暑假埋头苦练，也不出去野了，丘闲了下来，泡了两天酒吧也觉得没劲，于是决定去钻贺呈的办公室，虽然商业上的东西他不拿手，但是弄个文件什么的也是做得来的。

毕竟是自家老公，就算什么都不干，光看着也舒心。

丘没提前告诉贺呈，结果刚到公司就被贺呈的助理给截住了，助理一脸嫉恶如仇地跟他告状，说公司新来了个绿茶小秘书，恨不得一天跑十趟总裁办公室，大嫂你终于来了，一定要好好治治他。

丘答应着往办公室走，心里也没当回事，那些年轻男孩女孩爱玩的套路，他一个猛男又不懂，跑办公室就跑办公室呗，又不会吃了贺呈。

丘推门进去，贺呈一抬头眼睛就一亮，嘴里说着“你怎么来了？”眼角都含着笑，丘看得高兴，主动凑上去亲亲热热接了个吻。

贺呈说不用丘工作，他去沙发上看书打游戏睡觉都行，他只要人在贺呈视线内就已经是最好的帮忙了，丘也怕添乱，就靠在沙发上玩起了手机。

小崽子们建的群里突然刷了一条新消息，丘点开一看，是见一转发的一篇文章，名字叫《绿茶的整治办法》，他突然想起刚刚助理说的那个绿茶小秘书，说实话他还不太明白到底什么是绿茶，心想反正也是闲着，于是打开了那篇文章链接看了起来。

……

“当当当！”突然传来了敲门声。

“进。”贺呈头也没抬。

当一个洋溢着青春的小美人抱着一沓文件推门进来，对着贺呈露出了可爱阳光的笑容时，丘瞬间就get到了，这就是那个绿茶小秘书。

“贺总……”

小美人笑起来露着雪白的牙，很好看，看见丘的时候却收敛了笑容，露出了有点被丘吓到的样子。

一个白色寸头带花臂的肌肉猛男，大马金刀地坐在沙发上，好像是有点吓人，丘想了想，倒觉得有点不好意思。

然而当小秘书放下资料怯生生地小声问“贺总，这位是……”并试图捏住贺呈的袖角时，刚刚那篇文章里的内容霎时涌现在丘眼前。

于是在贺呈开口之前，丘先站了起来，大步向着贺呈走来，锐利的目光让小秘书不自觉退了几步。

丘走到贺呈面前，在小秘书惊讶又恐惧的目光中，一手搭着贺呈肩膀，一弯腰直接坐到了贺呈的大腿上。

他用近乎透明的眼睛看着小秘书，平淡地开了口。

“我是他男人。”

小秘书用手捂着嘴并露出了《呐喊》里的表情，贺呈的嘴角却忍不住扬了起来，他伸手揽住丘的腰，对秘书吩咐道:“出去。”

二. 彰显地位

贺呈洗澡的时候，手机突然震动了两下，丘拿起来看了看，是微信。

丘用自己指纹解了锁，看见是一个备注为秘书，头像是小猫可爱表情包的人发来的消息。

【贺总，明天我过生日哦，我们去聚会，你可以来参加吗？】

【今天忍不住先吃一块小蛋糕，明天还有个超级大的呢！一定要来呀！[心]】

还有一张照片，像是刚洗完澡的自拍，小美人穿着白浴衣侧躺在床上，头发湿湿的，床上放着一块小蛋糕，手上和脸上都沾着奶油，浴衣领口松，露着一大片白皙的脖颈和肩膀，笑得无辜又纯情。

随即又来了一条消息。

【哎呀，图是要发给我妹妹的，不小心发错了[调皮]】

丘想了想，拿起手机发了条语音过去。

“他不去。”

……

对面一直没有回复，直到两人做完运动，丘都已经睡着了，手机才又震了一下。

贺呈打开手机，看见了聊天记录，还有对面回复的一大堆“没有别的意思”、“只是感谢贺总的照顾”、“不要误会”之类的文字，憋着笑压低了声音也发了一条语音。

“我不去。”

对面秒回了一句“贺总，为什么呀？”还带了个可怜兮兮的表情。

贺呈笑意更浓。

“老婆不让。”

三. 以不变应万变

贺呈去开会了，丘坐在他的总裁椅上跟四个崽联机打排位，战况正激烈，办公室门突然被推开了，小秘书端着一杯热牛奶走了进来。

“丘哥您也在啊，这是我准备的牛奶，一会儿您记得嘱咐贺总喝。”

丘忙着支援残血的莫关山，头也没抬就回了个“嗯。”

小秘书放下牛奶抿抿嘴唇，像是自言自语一样小声逼逼:“唉，贺总说他早晨没吃饭，让我准备一杯牛奶，但是牛奶怎么够呢？还要去开会，真辛苦啊！”

丘撩了一下眼皮看了对方一眼，接着就转回到游戏上。

没得到回应的小秘书有点不甘心，转了转眼睛，又开了口。

“不知道贺总怎么照顾的自己，怎么能不吃早饭呢？我要是在他身边一定每天给他做早餐。”

丘依然没有出声，小秘书沉不住气，鼓起勇气看着丘，低声询问道:“丘哥，要不我明天给贺总带早餐吧，您不会介意吧？”

丘眼睛盯着手机，之后才淡淡开口:“你知道他早晨为什么没吃饭吗？”接着，就在小秘书怔愣的目光中抬手拉了一下衣领，露出了红痕斑驳的脖颈。

“因为他在忙着弄这个。”

小秘书万万没想到会得到这种回答，涨红着脸不知道该说什么。

丘平静地看着他，随口问道:“你喜欢贺呈？”

小秘书顿时露出了慌乱的表情，一副被欺负了的可怜样子:“丘哥，您别误会，我和贺总没什么的，您可千万别因为我和贺总生气呀。”

丘闻言笑了一声，注意力转回了手机:“不至于，比你漂亮聪明有手段又喜欢贺呈的人可多了去了，我和你生的着气吗？”

四. 降维打击

公司团建，晚上，大家都在海滩上撒欢，放烟花烧烤，一群小伙子像孩子似的，丘看着蛮高兴的，躺在沙滩椅上喝啤酒。

只是一点美中不足，这群人的烧烤技术太差了，上好的食材都给糟蹋了，丘心想要是贺天那个小男朋友也在就好了，那孩子手艺真是一绝。

没一会，下海游了一圈的小秘书回来了，随意披着一条浴巾，露着白嫩的肩膀，一边笑着说他们烤得难吃，一边亲自上手。

别说，手艺还真成，烤了几盘鸡翅和海鲜，看起来还挺诱人，几个小伙子上去哄抢，小秘书却死命留下了一盘料最足的，嚷嚷着“这是特意给贺总留的！”

助理在旁边气呼呼地啃一条糊了皮的鱼，使劲翻了个大白眼。

小秘书顶着湿漉漉的头发端着烤肉走了过来，像一朵刚出水的小莲花一样，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着贺呈，笑眯眯地说:“贺总，来尝尝呀！”

贺呈并没动，也没拒绝，似乎故意在等丘的反应。

小秘书见状，又可怜巴巴起来，委委屈屈地看了一眼丘，小声说道:“丘哥，你别介意呀，那边还有烤好的鱼，要不你也去……”

“贺呈。”丘打断了他，根本没理睬，就像他根本不存在一样，小秘书愣了愣，丘伸了个懒腰，半闭着眼睛懒洋洋的开了口。

“我的嘴已经闲了半天了，你是准备用你的嘴来吃东西，还是来和我接吻？”

话音一落，不远处就传来了几声口哨。

贺呈笑着，凑了上去，低头对着丘的嘴唇就吻了上去，身后响起一大片起哄声。

甜腻的一吻结束，丘看了看旁边还端着盘子一脸尴尬的小秘书，舔了舔湿红的嘴唇，十分和善地笑了笑。

“东西放那吧，我们一会儿吃。”

然后在小秘书不敢置信又不甘的目光中，丘向着啃鱼的助理招了招手。

“别吃糊的了，这有烤好的。”

小秘书非常不甘心，委屈地说:“可那些是特意给贺总做的……”

丘搂着贺呈的脖子，又凑过去使劲亲了一口，笑着说:“不好意思，他的嘴要忙着做别的事。”

五. 以其人之道，还治其人之身

手机响起来的时候，贺呈正仰躺在床上，丘双腿大开大汗淋漓地骑坐在他腰间，一手按着他的腹肌，一手扶着自己的臀，上上下下地动作着。

贺呈不耐烦地伸手拿起手机准备关机，却一下被丘夺走，丘停下动作，看着屏幕上备注为“秘书”的来电，直接点了接听，还开启了免提。

“贺总……”

瞬间，柔软委屈的声音传了出来。

“贺总，我家电闸坏了，好黑啊我好怕，你来陪我一下好吗？”

贺呈坐起来揽住丘的腰，让两人贴近，痴迷地吻着丘饱满的胸肌，并没回答。

“贺总……”小秘书的声音带上了哭腔:“我真的好怕，我不知道该找谁，只有你才让我有安全感，我，我刚刚洗澡洗了一半，衣服都没穿好，真的好怕啊……”

丘抬手把手机凑近两人，然后突然夹紧了腿再次动作起来，并随着动作放肆地呻吟。

“啊……好爽，贺呈……啊……”

同时，被丘突然的动作刺激到的贺呈也发出了一声闷哼。

丘满意地听见电话那边传来一声明显的抽气声，随后就是一片安静，丘看了看，发现电话并没挂，于是低头带着笑意亲吻着贺呈的耳朵。

“嗯……老公，他那么柔弱，万一……嗯……吓坏了怎么办？不然……啊，不然你去陪……啊啊，轻点……”

丘没说完就被贺呈突然拱腰顶弄给打断了，他几乎听见了电话那边的磨牙声。

“老公……别因为我生他的气……嗯……也，也别因为我开除他……”

“嘟嘟嘟——”

电话终于被挂断了。

贺呈伸手把手机拿走扔到一边，一个翻身就把丘压在了下面，抬手把丘的双手按在头顶，毫不留情地狠狠顶弄起来。

“呃啊……慢，慢点……你他妈……贺呈……”

这次的呻吟倒是实打实的了，丘根本说不出完整的话。

贺呈肆意揉掐着丘饱满起伏的胸，喘着气勾着嘴角恶狠狠地问:“现在玩够了？”

回答他的是一堆被顶碎了的音节。

……

第二天，小秘书就因为不明原因离开了贺氏，而丘也获得了一个新称号——绿茶克星。


End file.
